


不是爱人

by rinkoc



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkoc/pseuds/rinkoc
Summary: 我说我们或许不是爱人。马添彬第一视角。关于酒和青春和爱。
Relationships: 林香
Kudos: 2





	不是爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 林迟青第一视角。受不了就算了……

证明千万人中最合衬，脱离了名字也不过普通缘分。 ——《不是爱人》

sta.

准确来说他在佛山那边住，只不过广佛现在联系太近了让人容易一概而论。他先前因为飞机延误于是给我分享行程打夜车回家的经历我在直播间趁他不在又说了好多遍，想来想去还是觉得很好笑。

或许吧？

我离市区更近，所以早早到了就发微信告诉他我在车站等他，他不回复我，何军剑名字后面迟迟不出现“正在输入”，大概是车上人多拥挤，不太能腾得出手打字。  
我站在城际地铁的站外。

偌大的建筑的衬托、特大城市的人流汹涌、听不懂的广粤方言，让背着行李背包里站在正中央的我浑身难受，甚至有点不耐烦。

何军剑是爬着来的吗？

我的眼睛直勾勾盯着地铁站上升的扶手梯，像拨梳子齿，一帧一帧在陌生人群中寻觅一张熟悉的脸。

我还没来得及反应，甚至那张脸前一秒还在电梯地平线边缘缓缓攀升——下一秒他就已经健步朝我飞奔过来。  
大喇喇地单手直接挎过了我的脖子，把我硬生生拉了一个踉跄，如此让我的头和他的头处于同一个水平高度。  
这个世界上怎么会有男的一米七一啊。

“林酱！”

“哇，sky你是不是有病啊，你能不能别跳来跳去的，说起来也是奔三的人了。”

你以为你不是吗?

我在等他这句话，但是他足够狡猾，没有如我的愿。

何军剑只是收回我脖子上的手，顺畅地把他那头软趴趴的红毛抓得更蓬松一些，又扯了扯双肩背包的带子。

他像小学生春游时候的班长领队，背对着我自说自话念叨着要去哪些地方玩。

我说哎一古sky，你来得速度是真的慢。

他这句倒是扭头就回我了：“你微信给我转账七十，我直接从佛山打车来，风雨无阻。”

怪无语的。

我提起他双肩包的重量，轻飘飘的，真是啥都不带就跑出来了呗？他回头看我，把疑惑全部写在了脸上。

你提我书包干嘛？

我不等他问出口就抢答了:“sky你外套领子被书包压住了，你自己理理。”

他伸手拉好衣服，低头就看手机。

我们打车去酒店，趁着他月初休假我也休假，这才有机会来广州市内耍两天，他本来计划到我们基地住两天，被我在电话里就满口回绝了。

“哎呀林迟青你是真的小气鬼，我还能窥探你们队伍的军情汇报给冲锋啊？”

“那也说不定，人心隔肚皮啊sky。”

“你他妈，我一个小小oc教练能咋了你们似的。”

“那不行，你来了住哪里啊？”

“住客房！你们成都队家大业大不会客房都没有吧。”

“哎哟，你好高贵啊，哪儿有MY Sky单人间的说法？”

“我和你一间还不行吗？”

“就俩床，我和离开一间。”

“那我和离开一间。”

“不行，My sky怎么可以和My lateyoung不住一间。”

何军剑“啪”地把电话挂断了。

我笑到排进里阿尔托防守剩十秒的时候还在复活点，选了dva连忙开着机甲shift出去。

攻守互换空隙，他一个消息都没给我发，微信还显示通话时长。我把已经订好的高层电竞酒店地址和房间号截图发给他。

“出来玩，就是要享受生活啊何军剑。”

恍惚间我想了想我那张一米二的小床上是不是被子还没叠，选了路霸。

结局就是第一站我们去了高贵的酒店吃了酒店楼下的餐厅。

真没办法，竞人起床就是十一、二点，吃饭加磨蹭，等我们两个人会合就已经是下午四五点了。

晚餐吃的西餐。

他在西餐厅吃着牛排和香蕉船，然后给我说想吃臭豆腐，我头也没抬说要不然你爬吧。

十一月的广州。吃完饭后天色基本就全黑了，城市霓虹落下来，up教练眼镜镜片反射流光溢彩，开口就是建议我们owdd。

我给他微信转了一百四十块钱，让他滚。

何军剑手疾眼快点了收款，然后拉住我胳膊晃来晃去:“别啊小林——妈妈的好大儿，哥哥带你去酒吧街。”

何军剑这么说，也就顶多是认路的程度，究其原因是赤小兔之前叫过朋友们一起在酒吧街聚餐喝酒狼人杀。

当真是酒吧街，热闹得人头攒动，店与店风格风格迥异，驻唱和灯火也各有千秋。

不设防，让我想起了十五六岁时候紧身T紧身裤加洞洞鞋和狐朋狗友在烧烤摊喝啤酒的岁月。

我们随便roll了一个店进，不是清到咖啡厅也不是浑到迪厅。

“林迟青我警告你，你最好小心点，我可是夜店混大的。”何军剑扫码点了酒把手机推给我，手掌心撑着下巴冲我乐。

我瞅着简介找了度数不高不低的东西就随便点了:“那感情好，夜店王子煮饭君埋单，好兄弟我们不醉不归。”

“哇靠玛格丽特啊林迟青，你是小姑娘吗？”

我瞅了一眼他点的“zombies”，僵尸，有把我恶心到。

“你最好喝完还能保持清醒直立行走啊，何军剑。”

我故意喊他大名，意思很严肃:是你回不去酒店就死在这里吧。

“哎哟马添彬，真别……不是吧，我喝高了你还不乐意啊——”他乐呵呵的，抓了抓扫在脖子后边的发尾，嗓子眼冒出嗯嗯嗯的声音。

酒杯端上来，都是不多的量。服务生大概瞅了我俩一眼，然后把卡着菠萝片有浓郁水果味道的“僵尸”端到了我脸前。

我忍着笑把两个杯子不动声色换过来，端起清凉凉的玛格丽特把脸遮住。  
“我好酸啊林迟青，凭什么都觉得你比较能喝。”

“可能大家还是觉得你比较像小姑娘吧sky。”

其实我们也没啥特别好说的话题，无非是职业问题和队伍问题，老小队长和小教练、世界杯亚军dva和安娜——两个打工人头挨头凑到一起骂暴雪，骂完暴雪骂平衡。

这种工本话题也能说上头是真有我们的，硬点了一扎蓝莓酒续话题。

不过他那杯“僵尸”只是闻起来很像汇源果汁兑酒，典型甜味40度高度数鸡尾酒，菠萝汁配了朗姆不代表是省油的灯，甚至后边的蓝莓酒都是稀释作用。一来二去让何军剑确实有点出乎平常的话痨。

我们在的酒吧驻唱似乎是一个小范围比较有名气的独立乐队，舞台下簇拥着一小片听众，灯红酒绿带摇滚，我和他的酒吧之旅热闹得像模像样。

“林迟青，什么活动啊，吵得慌。”

“那个band的主唱说只要上台唱歌就送酒，好像？”

何军剑眼睛瞬间清明了。头偏过去看台上被请上台的女孩唱歌，唱的一般般，但是台下的听众都挺热烈回应，最后也真的有服务生送饮料过来。

“小林，你要不要去嘛——”

“我不去，我又不馋。”

何军剑撇撇嘴，扭头继续看那乐队选人上台。

“他们送多少啊？”

“这我怎么知道啊。”

“哎，我也想白嫖。”

“去呗，壮壮胆子。”我看热闹不嫌事大。

“我真去了？”他站起身。

“别别别，咱们丢不起这人哈！”

事实证明酒壮怂人胆，他没理我，直接一路杀过去。

我眼睁睁看着他步履都有点轻飘飘地走上台去，在热闹人群的欢呼声里靠在主唱的高脚凳上。

他唱《七里香》，声音好小，但是音准还真的不错，台下又有人附和着唱，键盘手也弹简单的伴奏。

意外的勇敢，意外的坦荡。

主唱应该是看出他有点蒙蒙的，故意逗他。问他是唱给女友的吗，何军剑面露迷茫地不说话，问他失恋了吗，他倒乐了，笑的眯眯眼，拨浪鼓似的摇头。

“不是女友，没有失恋，哦——已婚的热恋中人。”

台下呼啦啦开始起哄，还有人乱喊“小帅哥甩了你老婆跟我吧”这种。

“马天尼。”服务生报完名字，就把倒三角形的酒杯递给他。

马天尼又是接近40度的东西。

我感觉我见到了一个和以往任何时候都不一样的sky，我不是没有见他醉过酒，但是这样坦荡的，当真难得。  
他竟然在舞台光红蓝交错的光辉之间把那雾蒙蒙的烈酒全部咽下肚子，酒精刺激，他猛得侧过头去咳嗽。

我隔他好几米似乎都能够品尝到他唇边辛辣和柠檬清香的味道。

何军剑连忙把杯子夹在胳膊下，双手捂住脸，在数十人的瞩目下遮挡起呛到皱在一起的表情。

他的手本就足够小，被严严实实遮住的脸颊就更小了。

台下不知道是谁一声嘹亮的口哨，更不知道是哪位一句“小靚仔姐姐請你再飲一杯”，闹腾的人群瞬间炸开花般呼唤着何军剑把手拿下来。

他脸颊应该已经烧得通红了，整个小臂都在颤抖，捏着那个空杯子连忙摆手想要下台来，笑眯眯的眼睛里忽闪着光眼神四处乱飘，该喝醉了。

没想到的是真有侍者往上送了酒，端端正正的托盘里一支细细高高的酒杯，晶亮亮反射着绚丽的色彩。  
他倒是胆子好大，没有推辞直接接过，满把攥在手里，像握着根糖葫芦似的。

表情怪无辜的，下垂眼藏着心事一般，但是由于醉酒上头了，往前迈一步凑到乐队的立麦前清了清嗓子，说话字里行间洋溢着一种软乎乎的底气十足：“我能把这杯送给别人吗？”

底下的客人像听了大新闻，鼓掌的、呜呼乱叫的全部躁起来。

何军剑像得到满意答复那样舔了舔嘴唇，餮足地抬起下巴、眯起眼睛把视线放远了四处逡巡，甚至于摇摇晃晃还想要垫脚起来，引颈出好看的曲线，下颌骨下方汗津津的皮肤发着光。

像只天鹅，好像天生适合聚光灯天生适合被关注，天生适合永远停留在天才的十八岁。

而何军剑本人又蠢又笨。

唯独我知道他在想什么，他在找什么。

我收拾好东西站起身，往台边走。

何军剑之前直播时候总说自己是猫，我不否认，但是喝高了实话说像个货真价实的小狗。他看到我，乐得眼镜都歪歪斜斜还想不起来扶一下，两颗虎牙露出来遮都遮不住。

他举杯的手抬起，另一只手高高挥舞起来，连麦克风都忘记，冲台下的人用干嗓子大喊谢谢，头也不回顺着台阶就跑下来扑到我怀里来。

舞台追光不负众望落到我和他身上。

像双人舞的起式。

何军剑把面颊都塞进我的肩窝里，滚烫肌肤贴合我被冷气吹得冰凉的脖颈。他双手环绕在我的脖子上，手里高脚杯那点儿本就不多的酒全数倾倒在我的衣服后面，鲜红的、甜滋滋的味道顺着我的袖口往下流。

我某种程度上松了一口气，在这样的地方，不知由来的赠意本就不该胡乱接受。不经意之间撒掉，就没人会多在乎了。

我和他在嘈杂的酒吧世界中央被众人起哄，耳边男男女女此起彼伏的声音循环播放“亲一个”和“去开房”。

见过大风大浪的我其实倒没有想那么多，臂膀之间，我的小猫我的小狗，何军剑温顺地把头颅的重量交给我。我拍拍他的后背，他发出点黏腻的闷哼声，我才试探着用嘴唇小心翼翼贴了贴他赤红的耳尖。

最近我坐在新基地电脑前面发呆时常在困惑，如此这般了，怎么还会有人觉得我们不是爱人呢。

他手中的杯子被侍者拿走，使得我可以把他圆圆满满圈在怀中，毛茸茸的头发扫在我的鬓边，他口齿不清地和我絮絮着什么，却都被人声鼎沸盖过去，勉强算闹市里的耳鬓厮磨。

我把手指搭在嘴唇前，我冲四周比了噤声的手势。

头顶追光终于被挪走，热源离开，我们身边场景渐暗冷却下来。

我去吻他被汗蒸到潮热的侧颈，他搂紧我的肩膀，在被众人默默注视着的黑暗里唇齿相依。

把他抬上出租车的时候我心都快要跳出来了。

不知是急促还是过意不去。

可能因为还有一个被我藏在直布罗陀检测站A点的秘密我仍然没有告诉何军剑。

而我迫切地想要告诉何军剑——

何军剑侧着头靠在我肩膀上睡不安生，皱起眉头嘴里默默念着什么咒语一般，我安抚他的手臂，同他十指交错，两枚指环相叠摩擦有种让人上瘾的、硌人的金属感。  
铂金的两枚，他的内刻一个圆形，我的内刻着八个更小的圆形。原本何军剑想要这八个圆形的，他只是觉得刻得越花哨越好看。

我毅然决然拒绝了他，外看都是一样刻着MY的金属环，有什么可挑的。

恍惚间，我想起四月的时候何军剑也是在出租车后座里微微向我倾斜、举着手机找光线自拍录像；而现在他靠在我肩头，那些曾寻觅的温柔光线都慷慨地铺在他身旁。

或许不应该再拖延，是时候要找个时机明确告诉他  
——何军剑，其实吧，每个月用余额宝里两三千块钱养一只猫，也并没有很费钱。

end.

指环:我摘行星八颗做你独有吸引力的聘礼。


End file.
